


A Purrfect Coincidence

by stars_fall_on



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cats, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Here kitty kitty challange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_fall_on/pseuds/stars_fall_on
Summary: Mickey's eyes wander from the black bundle in her hands to his sister's eyes and back down. “Save Cupcake, Mick. Do it for me.“ She gives him her biggest puppy dog eyes, and Mickey takes the kitten carefully from her hands. “Fine! But you owe me, roger that?“ Cupcake, now obviously a girl, is trembling in his hand by his chest, while he searches for the nearest vet on his phone.Dr. Ian Gallagher, 1054 W Marquette Rd





	A Purrfect Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my input to the 'Here Kitty Kitty!' Challange.
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> This story was translated to Russian from the incredible Liza! Thank you :-*
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7939537
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/VvfnqYs)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Artwork by the talented Julia Rox

“Damn Mickey, I have to be at work right now! Can you please hurry the fuck up?!" Mandy yells from the entrance door already pissed at Mickey, who's standing in the bathroom, adjusting his hair.

"Stop whining around, bitch! You are very welcome to ride with the L instead. I don't necessarily have to leave the house on my day off, only for your lazy ass, so shut the fuck up." Mickey tells her annoyed, stepping up to the door and facing her.

"Oh come on assface, you have to go out anyway. It's your turn to get food for the week. Which you can do right, after dropping me off." Mandy grouches back.

Mickey rolls his eyes, putting on his jacket and opening the front door. "Fuck off! Nobody can handle your bitching in the morning!"

"You can move out of the house in no time if you want." Mandy retorts as they trudge to Mickey's car that he has parked a few blocks down the road, in a safer area on the verge of Southside. If he would leave the car infront of their house, even if it was just an old used Ford Fiesta, it certainly wouldn't be there the next morning.

Mickey scoffs, taking a deep inhale of the burning nicotine while eyeing her sideways. "Oh yeah? You and Iggy probably wouldn't survive a single day without me." A little dispute with Mandy in the morning always dislodges worries and sorrows. He smiles.

"You think you're special, huh?" She nudges him with her shoulder, stealing his cigarette from between his lips to take a drag herself.

"Don't fool yourself. You do too." He snaps his cigarette back from her lips and gives her his most gentle smile for 8:17 am in the morning. He can see the shining in her eyes and the little laugh lines around her mouth, when she mumbles a soft "Asshole" in return.

When the car is in sight, Mickey takes a last deep drag from the cigarette and throws it to the ground. Suddenly, Mandy stops abruptly. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Mickey asks, his face creased. Police sirens and gunfire in the morning aren't necessarily abnormal in the Southside. They are more like part of the daily routine. And Mandy should already be used to it.

"Well _that_ , stupid!" She points with her index finger upwards, but her eyes are fixed on her brother. As if that would help him hear something out of all the street noise.

Mickey shrugs his shoulders, shakes his head and raises his eyebrows in confusion as Mandy looks around hectically. "Get your ears checked, assface. The meowing. So soft and tender. There has to be a baby cat somewhere."

Mickey rolls his eyes, turns around and continues on his last steps to the car. "Jesus Mandy, then let the poor cat be a cat and get in the fucking car."

"Mick!" Her stern tone of command makes him stop and he slowly turns back to his sister, who's pointing to the top of a tree.

He follows her gaze and discovers a small, black, frightened kitten sitting on a thin branch, pretty high up the tree. It's coat shines black, only the paws and the head area between the ears are coloured in white. "A cat. _Great_. Can we leave now?" he raises an eyebrow annoyed at her.

"Are you crazy? We can't leave it alone, dumbass! It's stuck up there and can't get back down. It's shaking with fear and probably screaming for its mummy. Climb up and bring it back down!" Mandy orders, her hands placed on her hips.

The brunet man gives her a look full of disbelief. " _Pfft_! Climb up yourself and get it back down!" he shoots back and turns his back to her one more time. 

" _MICK_!" 

" _Ugh_..Fuck fine!" He takes off his jacket and throws it on the ground next to Mandy's feet. "Otherwise I'll listen to your whining the whole fucking week instead. _Fuck no!_ “

He loops his hands around the first thick branch of the tree and swings up until his legs are also wrapped around the wood. With all his strength he pulls himself up, feeling his biceps twitching and working until he's seated between the two main trunks of the tree. The first hurdle is done. He looks up to locate the kitten, calculating the best way to approach it among all the branches. He begins to climb up to it, the little cat suddenly balancing nervously on the narrow branch. Its meowing sounding more and more anxious.

"Hey kitty kitty, come here kitty kitty." Mickey croons, but notices that the cat is trying to escape from him. "I don't think it'll let me save it!" he calls down to his sister. 

"No surprise, when you sound like a crazy pedophile!" she snaps back.

Mickey just rolls his eyes in the height of the tree, moving closer slowly and carefully.“Come'ere. I wanna help you. Don't be an ungrateful little asshole." he murmurs softly, reaching his hand out to get her. But the kitten just draws more and more back on the ever thinning branch, which is now beginning to bend from its minimum weight. "Fuck Mandy, I can't reach it. The stupid brunch is going to crash right away. Catch it!" he warns her, scooting a little bit closer again. 

The little baby cat tries to flee further backwards, which causes the sudden cracking of the branch. It crashes along with the baby kitten to the ground and misses Mandy, who instead of catching the cat jumps into safety. Mickey tries to keep his balance and looks shocked onto the ground, where now the cat is lying, meowing bitterly.

Mandy hurries to it, but that just scares it again. It pulls itself up, trying to flee limping. "Fuck Mick, it's hurt!" Mandy yells as the brunette makes his way down again. 

“I can see that too, dumbass. I told you to catch it! "he jumps to the ground and claps the dust off his hands. 

Mandy has meanwhile carefully picked up the little injured kitten. Its staggering footsteps were slow enough for her to take it. She holds it close to her chest, stroking its head tenderly as it meows desperately.

“It's not my fault you scared the shit out of it, asshole!" she retorts pissed. “You need to bring it to a veterinarian."

Mickey's eyebrows shoot high. “ _What_? No! You can do that!“

Now it's Mandy's turn to roll her eyes annoyed at him. “I need to go to work, dipshit! You have a free day.“

“Yeah, that's right. A _free_  day, Mandy, which means I can do whatever _I_ want. And I, for sure, do _not_  want to take this kitten to a vet and sit there the whole day. It's not my fault it's too stupid to land on its four paws!“ Mickey grumbles, not able to look at this little picture of misery in Mandy's hands.

“It's a _baby_ , Mick. It's injured. It needs help. Help it!“ Mandy states and holds out the kitten to him. 

He just stares at it for a few seconds, before Mandy speaks up again. “Take it and help Cupcake. It needs your help.“ Mickey's eyes wander from the black bundle in her hands to his sister's eyes and back down. “Save Cupcake, Mick. Do it for me.“

Of course she has already given he thing a name! _Shit_. He should have known better. Now they will definitely have to keep Cupcake. _God_..!

She gives him her biggest puppy dog eyes, and Mickey takes the kitten carefully from her hands. “Fine! But you owe me, roger that?“

Mandy claps her hands and nods in understanding "I'll take the L to work. Google a vet nearby and go right there. Send me a message if you know more. See you later!" she kisses him on the cheek and the kitten on the head, luckily not in the reverse order, and turns around.

She's already on her way to the L, when she turns around one more time. “Be a good daddy for Cupcake, Mick!“ 

He flips her off and starts fumbling with his only free hand for his phone in the pocket of his pants, while the cat keeps meowing. Cupcake, obviously a girl, is trembling in his hand by his chest, while he searches for the nearest vet.

_Dr. Ian Gallagher, 1054 W Marquette Rd_

He looks at the way, puts his phone back in his pockets and makes his way to the doctor's office, carefully petting the black fur.

Not five minutes later, he has reached his goal and enters the building. A woman at the reception desk is already smiling at him as he walks towards her. "Good morning sir, how can I help you?"

He raises his eyebrows and looks provocatively down at the kitten in his arms. "Well I have an injured kitten here and you work in a veterinary practice. How do you think you can help me, huh?"

For a few seconds, she just stares at him, startled by the harshness he is displaying. God, he just wants to crawl back inside his bed. _Fucking Mandy!_  

"Okay," she stutters, "what happened to it?"

"Fell from a tree, the klutz, it's limping." Mickey utters while the woman is busy typing the notes into her computer.

"Okay, have you ever been here with your kitten before?" she asks, still staring at the screen.

"No, it's not-“ _God_ , Mickey is too tired to tell her the whole story. He just decides to answer succinctly and stays silent.

The woman nods. "Name of the cat?"

Ugh shit. "Cupcake," he mumbles. _Fucking Mandy!_

The lady's fingers pause briefly over the keys, her gaze scans Mickey from top to bottom, then a smile tugs at the corners of her mouth.

"You got a problem with it?" Mickey raises an eyebrow at her.

"No, not at all. It's cute. Fitting. With it's white head." She continues to smile as she types in the form on her PC. "Your name, sir?"

God, how many questions does he have to answer? "Mickey Milkovich"

"Is Cupcake sterilized?" Another question comes from the lady behind the counter.

"Fuck should I know? God, stop asking stupid fucking questions, and help her already! She's hurt and in pain!" with that he leaves her alone, turning around to step into the waiting room, where he takes a seat with Cupcake between three young ladies. One has a small black dog laying infront of her feet, the second one a white rabbit in a box and the last one a brown cat in a basket. 

He positions Cupcake on his lap and cautiously tickles her head. She seems to enjoy this because she lolls towards him and starts to purr. All three pairs of eyes are immediately focused on him and Cupcake, giving him a smile. A cursing Southside thug with a small purring kitten in his lap, and the women's hearts fly towards him. _Disgusting_.

God how he misses his bed right now. Even if he is alone in there most of the time. But he doesn't care. He was never the type who takes other men home, anyway. A quick fuck in an alley in Boystown, in, out, release and that's it. It was never something special, never gave him a tingling or some shit like that, but it served its purpose of liberation. But at some point Mickey has learned that he can get this release on his own, at home. With the right porn and his toy box, he can get himself some pretty good orgasms. He doesn't need a dude who thinks he is the best fuck of his life. _Fuck no!_

Suddenly he hears a side door open and a tall redhead steps up to the annoying secretary. His white coat and white tight pants give Mickey the hint that this might be the vet. The brunet is only seeing him from the side, but it doesn't stop him from recognizing that this doctor is hot. Damn hot! The tight pants accentuate his firm buttocks, which, like his whole body in general, looks well-toned. His fiery hair contrasts beautifully with his pale elvory skin, on which Mickey thinks he recognizes faded freckles. 

Mickey sees the secretary nodding in his direction and at that moment the doctor in white turns around. Suddenly Mickey can see him in all his beauty. Blue meets green and the time seems to stand still for a short moment. If Mickey believed in something like interpersonal chemistry, he would almost claim to feel a charged crackle between them from just their locked gazes. Mickey stops stroking the cat in his lap, focusing on Dr. Gallagher's teeth nibbling on his thick and lustful bottom lip. Just from watching him, a prickling seems to spread inside his guts, giving him a warm and pleasant feeling. Staring at him almost creates physical pain. Pain, because he's not able to touch. But he can't look away. Something in the redhead's eyes has captured him.

Even the veterinarian himself does't seem to be able to avert his eyes from him, it makes Mickey nervous. Until the clearing of the secretary's throat seems to snatch him out of their created bubble. The redhead nods and heads back inside his room.

_What. The. Fuck?_

What was that? Mickey has never experienced such a intense feeling before. And he wasn't even talking to the guy. If Mickey had known that there would be such a good jerk-off material in a veterinary practice in such close vicinity, he would've bought a cat a long time ago. Though he would never admit it, he finds cats and dogs quite cute somehow.. And Cupcake becomes more and more sympathetic to him. This little bundle in his lap has given him a hot object to stare at for at least twenty minutes.

Damn this doc is gorgeous. The thought of him alone sends a tingling wave right to his pelvis. But he needs to keep calm. Mickey can't get a hard-on just from the pictures of him in his mind right now. After all, he still has to face him in a few moments. And a bulge in his pants is probably not that welcome to a straight man.

The brunet spends ten more minutes with the infected thoughts of a certain redhead in the waiting room, Cupcake purring in his lap, until the front door to the pactice opens and Dr. Perfect steps outside. "Cupcake?" his voice is tender and soft, as he looks around in the waiting room, searching for his next patient.

Just when his eyes lock with Mickey's, the smaller man nods and gets up. A smile tugs at the corner of Dr. Gallagher's mouth. _Fucking Mandy!_ Without even being present, she managed to expose him in 0.02 seconds infront of the hot man with this girlie name for the cat. He carries Cupcake with him inside the sterile room. His heart skips a beat when he walks past the vet, his sweet but masculine scent grazing his nose. Fuck, he doesn't want to get a boner, but just his prescence makes it damn hard. Like literally...

Dr. Gallagher closes the door behind him and takes a step towards Mickey, holding out his hand to the brunet. Mickey tries his best to not let the kitten drop as he shakes it with his free hand. A wave of electricity shoots through his veins and accelerates his pulse at the slightest touch of their skins. Both of them stand completely still for a moment, as if rooted, and only stare at each other's faces. It's as if they've lost each other in the eyes of the other one for some moments. Until the vet shakes his head and dares to speak, "Ian."

His charming voice pulls Mickey out of his bubble and back to reality, "Huh?"

"My name is Ian. Ian Gallagher. This is Cupcake. And you are...?" Emerald green eyes peer from Mickey's eyes, over his jaw to his collarbone, down his chest to the black kitty in his hands and back up to his eyes.

"Oh, Mickey. Mickey Milkovich." he stutters perplexed, the linngerng gaze of Ian still on his face. What the fuck is going on? Is Mickey crazy? Or does he really feel something like flying sparks between them?

"Nice to meet you Mickey." The smile on the veterinarian's face is difficult to interpret. It's haunting, sweet, intimate and mischievous at the same time. It sets off fireworks in Mickey's gut.

Only now does Ian release the tattooed hand, which is a strange disappointment for Mickey at the sudden loss.

"Okay, let's have a closer look at Cupcake. Please, lay her carefully in the basket on the table." Ian says with a gentle smile on his face, his sparkling eyes never leaving Mickey, while he points to the steel table in the middle of the room.

Damn, Mickey can't focus on anything but his beautiful face and his muscular and firm body. He isn't even able to follow the conversation. He indeed stares at Ian's moving lips, but can't hear a word that comes out of it. Too many wild fantasies are associated with those thick pink lips.

The man of his dreams must've misunderstood his hesitation, because he adds, "Don't worry, I'm very tender."

 _That_  creates another wild fantasy in Mickey's head, not helping at all to get back to here and now. He shudders at the thought of a tender Ian, who cautiously penetrates him with the gentle rolling of his hips, only to drive him insane with his slow but deep thrusts. _Fuck_.

Then the redhead then adds in an almost inaudible whisper and a cheeky grin on his lips " _To her_ ," and watches Mickey react, the smaller man feels goosebumps covering his whole body. How is he ever going to be able to survive this doctor's visit?

By now Ian must think that he's either mute or just dumb. He steps closer again, putting his hands gently on the meowing cat in Mickey's arms. The taller man seems to notice the effects of his presence on Mickey's skin, because he asks worriedly, "Are you cold? Shall I close the window? I can make sure that you get warm again real quick.“

 _Cold_? Fuck no! Mickey can't remember one single time when his body temperature has risen that fast, and he responds quickly, " _No_! Don't."

Ian creases his brows with a mischievous grin on his lips, carefully removing the kitten from Mickey's grip. But Cupcake clings to his arms, doesn't want to be seperated from Mickey. " _Shhh_.. Cupcake, it's all good. Everything's fine. You can go back to your owner right away.“

Mickey shakes his head, "I'm not her owner. I just found her."

“Oh okay,“ the vet says, as he finally puts Cupcake in the pillowy basket on the table, petting her right away to get her comfortable. “So my secretary told me that Cupcake fell off a tree.“ Mickey nods. “And you found her and brought her here. You're a true hero, Mickey!“

Mickey feels a twist in his stomach at the word _hero_. He is anything but that. He's the reason Cupcake had fallen from the tree in the first place. But should he really mention that infront of Ian? Although Ian may be straight and not interested in Mickey, the brunet doesn't want him to think badly of him. And to confess that the kitten is in pain because of Mickey, is probably not so appealing to a vet.

He really feels guilty about it, but how should he have known that this babycat is just a bundle of nerves on clumsy four paws?

So Mickey just shrugs nonchalantly, not able to respond to his praise.

“There should be more people like you.“ Ian tells him, eyeing him from head to toe with the challenging smirk still on his lips. Is he flirting with him? Mickey is really starting to think so. “The world would be a better place, you know?“

 _Fuck_ , Mickey gets hot again, the fluttering in his stomach increases. Okay, even though he may be barking up the wrong tree, he just has to try and push his luck. "Well, I'm not the one who'll make her feel better soon. That's you. I'm sure you have some magical hands. They're certainly doing more than just their job."

Ian's jaw gapes open and a heavy silence spreads over the room, as both just stare at each other. Ian's hands freeze in the black fur, while Mickey is biting hard on his lower lip, this time being the one with a triumphant smile around them. The redhead for sure didn't expect this response.

Could it really be, that both of them want the same thing? Could Mickey really be so lucky, that a hot veterenarian is interested in him? Because luck isn't something ordinary for a Southside thug. At least not for a Milkovich.

But right at the moment when Mickey feels like Ian wants to speak, the side door opens and Ian's secretary enters the room. "Ms Lewis called and asked you to rewrite the prescription for Toni's stomach cramps. He still seems to be under post-traumatic stress disorder because of the operation.“

Just when she's stopped speaking, Ian's eyes wander from Mickey towards her and he nods. “Hold on, I've one right here.“ He steps to his desk and rummages in the top drawer until he finds what he is looking for. 

As the redhead walks back to his secretary, Mickey wonders, "So you're a medic too? Like for real people?“

Ian chuckles, shaking his head. “Toni's a ferret.“

The smaller man tries to hold back his grin, but bursts out laughing instead. “Are you fucking kidding me? Toni the ferret has stomach cramps?  _Epic_.“ Ian chuckles with him, handing the prescription to his secretary, who looks at Mickey bewildered. “Sorry, but I really didn't know that animals can suffer from post-traumatic stress disorder.“ 

Ian faces him again. “Oh, there are some other way more weird diseases animals can suffer from. If you are interested, I can tell you a little bit about it some time."

Is that an invitation? Mickey doesn't know much about flirting, let alone dating, but that sounds a lot like it. This hot vet is really hitting on him, hell yeah!

Mickey clicks his tongue playfully, before he swipes it over his bottom lip. His gaze is fixed on the handsome redhead, who stares at Mickey's lips as if he's obsessed with them and starts licking his own. Both seem to have forgotten the annoying secretary, who turns around to leave the room. But before she steps outside, Ian calls her back. "Hey Molly, please cancel all my appointments for today. The treatment of Cupcake will be more difficult than expected."

Molly looks at him perplexed. "But all the patients in the waiting room.."

"They'll have to wait." Ian cuts her off, staring his secretary down.

Mickey's heart drops to his stomach. Cupcake's condition is critical. And it's his fault. Shit. Mandy is going to kill him.

The brunet notices Molly sighing a little annoyed, not happy with the decision of her boss. But she's just the secretary, so she nods and leaves the room. A grinning ginger turns to him again.

"Cupcake's condition is bad, huh?" Mickey questions worriedly, his front teeth drilling into his lower lip.

But Ian shakes his head almost laughing. "Don't worry, Cupcake is fine. It's just.. I wanna take my time for this special case."

The tension leaves Mickey's body. The little varmint's fine. But the ambiguity of this statement doesn't go unnoticed by him, making him shudder. _This special case_.

Ian starts combing Cupcake's black coat, his green puppy eyes flicker constantly over to a grinning Mickey. While he doesn't know much of the duties of a veterinarian, combing the coat of a cat is an unlikely commonplace. Mickey's confidence and the certainty that Ian is a gay veterinarian are increasing every second. So is his mischievous grin.

The beautiful tall man seems to feel caught redhanded, because his cheeks begin to blush. "Oh, _this_. You know.. So I can see the wound better." he explains, before putting down the comb and starting to pat Cupcake.

A wound? Well Mickey knows for sure that Cupcake has no visible wound. What the hell is Ian doing? Playing for time? It seems so, because the next moment Ian asks:

"So Mickey, your full-time job is being a hero, but what else are you doing?" Ian winks at him and this time Mickey is the one to blush. He also feels the guilt overcoming him again, when Ian calls him a _hero_ for the second time that day.

"Uhm .. I work as a tattoo artist in my studio here in the Southside." he says hesitantly, scratching his neck. "Ink U-Up"

Ian beams at him enthusiastically before he lays Cupcake on her back and presses two fingers in small gyre on her stomach. The kitten doesn't seem to mind and Mickey can understand her quite well. What he wouldn't give for those hands to grope along his stomach?! "That is so cool! Fucking great name for a tattoo studio." Ian responds, looking back down to Cupcake.

Mickey nods shyly. "Do you have tattoos?" he asks after a few seconds.  Normally he isn't the one who asks stupid fucking questions, but somehow he doesn't want this conversation to end.

Ian gets the stethoscope and starts listening to Cupcake's heartbeat. "No, I've been kind of scared of getting one so far, but I like them. Especially tattoos with a statement, or a story behind them. If I'd ever get tattooed, then it would be because of something that has impressed me deeply or has changed my entire life. Something I want to be reminded of everyday for the rest of my life. So far there hasn't been anything like that. But yeah.. Tattoos in general or being able to tattoo is an art." The redhead puts the stethoscope back and begins to look closely at Cupcake's paws. But his eyes keep finding Mickey's. "So you can draw well too, right?"

Mickey nods. "Yeah, Mandy and I do the designs and draw the most. Sometimes we sit together until late night, bringing all our ideas to paper and just can't stop drawing. And sometimes our minds are blank and we can't get creative in any way."

The smaller man notices Ian's movements freezing, his happy and smiling facial expression suddenly turning into a way more serious and sad one. “Oh.. So you're running the business together with your wife?" he asks more to himself than to Mickey. "That's...... _cool_.“

Mickey bites hard on his lip. Is Ian really sad now? It almost seems like it. The vet gently turns the cat back on her stomach, before he provides her some dry food together with a pill in his hands, the kitten immediately eating out of his palm. He then starts petting her fur again, his movements now anything but enthusiastic. Somehow Mickey now finds the freckled dork even cuter then before and he has to chuckle slightly. "You think so, Red?"

Ian nods hesitantly and stutters. "Uhm.. yeah, of course. I mean, it's great to be able to share your passion with the person you love." He seems to be done with the treatment and gently strokes Cupcake's white head.

Mickey shrugs and takes a step closer to Ian. The iron table is the only thing between the two men. "It is.  _Maybe_. Though it's a little annoying, having your own sister and brother around for 24/7. Bitching and whining nonstop. I tell you. I've been wanting to move out for a long time now, but somehow the right reason to do so with is still missing."

" _S..Sister? Brother?_ " Ian asks stammering.

A laugh is punched out of Mickey's throat at the look on Ian's pale face. "Yep, Sherlock. Mandy's my sister." Ian's face finally seems to relax again, relief written all over it, as he joins Mickey's laughter. Their shared look gets pretty intense real quick and Mickey's laughter dies out with his teeth biting on his lower lip. “You happy now?“

Ian tries to hide his growing smile, locking Mickey's gaze. "Yes. _A lot_."

They stare at each other for a few long moments. Nobody seems to want to break their lingering gaze on each other. A comfortable silence fills the room until Ian breaks it. "I understand you. I also live together with my siblings. Four of them. I've also been missing the right reason to move out.“

Mickey tilts his head, pointing with his chin to the redhead. "If the right reason were to come and suddenly stand infront of you, would you do it?" Mickey asks bravely, but only in a whisper.

The vet nods immediately. "I would unhesitatingly pack my bag. I would be so happy that I finally found a good reason to move out, I would even get it tattooed.“

Mickey swallows hard down his dry throat. The look Ian is giving him is decisive, demanding, engaging. 

“And you? Would you move out if you'd find the right reason?“

Mickey somehow has the feeling they both know what the _right reason_ would be. “Fuck, yeah!“

Even if Mickey thinks that today nothing can shock him anymore, Red's next question somehow baffles him. "And would you take Cupcake with you?" 

Mickey blinks rapidly, looking down at the cat that fell asleep in the basket. "She doesn't belong to me." 

"But she wants to belong to you, Mickey." Ian walks past the side of the steel table and circles it until he comes to a stop infront of the brunet. "She wants to stay with her rescuer. Just remember how she clinged to your strong upper body when I wanted to take her away from you. She felt so good in your arms. Safe. She even fell asleep here, knowing that you're here to watch over her. She likes you, Mickey. Likes your smell. And I can't blame her. I'm sure there are many women out there, who want to get close to you and nuzzle into your strong arms." Ian pauses for a moment and looks him straight in the eye. "Or _men_."

Ian's eyes flicker from Mickey's eyes, to his lips, quite nervously. That was a clear signal, right? 

 _Fuck_ , Mickey wants to kiss this guy so bad, but he just can't handle the guilt anymore. The brunet takes a step towards him, suddenly his chest is pressed against Ian's firm one. His pulse speeds up and with a low voice, he dares to speak. "But what if I'm not the hero you think I am? What if the cat fell from the tree because she was scared of me?" 

Ian presses his upper body firmly against Mickey, their groins slightly touching. It sends a shivering wave down Mickey's spine. "Then you're still a better person than the majority of humanity. First, you tried, and second, you brought her here. And believe me when I say, you did not only make Cupcake's day a better one.“

Everything in Mickey flutters. He stretches his head upwards. Ian's hot breath tickles his skin. "Oh yeah?" he needs to know, his voice barely audible.

Ian leans down just slightly, his eyes fixed on Mickey's lips. “Yeah. You saved two lives today. For me you'll always be a hero, Mickey." Mickey knows what is about to come next. He can already see Ian coming closer, his eyes hungry for his lips. The smaller man extends his neck and closes his eyes, eager awaiting the fullfilling kiss. But before their lips finally touch, Ian whispers hotly into his mouth, “ _My hero_.“

With that the vet closes the last bit of distance between them and lays his lips softly onto Mickey's, who stops breathing shortly. He hasn't kissed anybody for so long. And all those he had kissed so far, just wanted to stick their tongue as deep as possible down his throat. Mickey nearly choked with disgust.

But this .. this is different. Ian's soft lips caress his, perfectly matching with Mickey's. This first tender kiss lets Mickey's world stop spinning for a moment. He doesn't breathe, doesn't move, he just enjoys.

Ian's sweet scent captures all his senses, and he feels the soft pressure of a warm hand on his cheek. The brunet savors every moment until the delicate lips are suddenly gone. Only then does Mickey gasp for air, realizing the loss. His whole body wants more. Screams for Ian. Longs for him. Fuck, he _needs_ him!

Mickey grabs the redhead's hips with both hands and presses him closer to his chest, his lips reaching for Ian's again. They immediately begin to move with Mickey's in their own created rhythm. Lower lips are sucked in, teeth nibbling on upper lips. Slowly but surely they open their mouth for each other, the tips of the tongues touching for the first time. Butterflies are starting to flutter wildly in Mickey's stomach as the slick muscles explore each other hungrily. 

Mickey isn't sure if he has ever felt so good in his entire life than he does right now here in Ian's strong arms. The taller man is cupping Mickey's face with both hands, only to intensify their passionate kiss. The pace quickens, their breath hitches and soft moans are swallowed. The heat shoots right into Mickey's pelvis, making his pants tighter and his lust for Ian almost unbearable.

The passion seems to grow on his counterpart as well, as his hands start trading from Mickey's face down his back to his ass, squeezing it hard. A low groan escapes Mickey's throat, which is immediately caught and absorbed with an open mouthed kiss by Ian.

The doctor's hands are kneading his asscheeks more impatiently with every passing second and he starts pushing Mickey's groin forward to get them some friction. As Mickey feels Ian's rock hard dick through the fabric of their jeans, his whole body trembles. He starts rutting against Ian immediately, one moan after another rolling from his lips into the redhead's mouth. God, this feels so good. 

Ian pulls him closer to him, Mickey's ass firmly in his grip, while he rotates his hips. " _Mickey_ ," Ian sighs, sounding so desperate, so sweet, so tender, so honest, Mickey could cum right fucking now, if he wasn't so desperate for more. Ian's lips move from his lips to his jaw, nibbling at his earlobe before licking over a sensitive spot right under it. Shit, Ian's hands on his ass, his soft lips on his burning skin and his hard cock rutting against his own is too much. Mickey doesn't know if he's going to survive this, or if he's about to die right now. But he doesn't care. As long as it happens here in Ian's arms.

The taller man bites hard into the juncture where Mickey's shoulder meets his neck, only to lick softly over it afterawards, creating goosebumps on the brunet's skin. His tongue slides up his neck, closer to his ear again, all while their groins rub up and down in an increasing pace. "You know what true heroes deserve, right?" Ian's hot and sexy voice rasps inside his ear, all of Mickey's hair stands on end. He can't think, can't speak. Hell, he can't even follow Ian's words. But he understands, when the vet unbuckles his belt, zips down his pants and adds, "A reward.“ He then slips one of his hands inside Mickey's boxers on his front. 

"Oh _fuck_!" Mickey gasps for air, when Ian's freckled hand wraps around his leaking shaft, stroking him slowly. His other hand keeps kneading his ass, while his lips graze over Mickey's prickling skin. The brunet pushes his hips forward into Ian's hand, wanting more of him. Needing so much more of Ian. He lays his head in his neck and closes his eyes, letting the redhead do whatever he wants. His hands reach for Ian, his fingernails dig into the soft flesh on Ian's hips. He can't stop the moans coming from his parted lips, as he concentrates on the feeling of Ian.

"Look at me Mickey," he demands, his thumb circling his sensitive head, smearing precome all over it. Mickey swallows hard and looks back up, their faces so close that their noses touch. Together they breathe into each others open mouths, while staring into lust hooded eyes. Green melts into blue, as Ian keeps pumping his dick and Mickey thinks he can see stars. Their shared look is so intese, that Mickey somehow wants to look away to stop the feeling of his chest from exploding every second. But he can't. He just can't look away from Ian's beautiful green eyes. And so he keeps staring, face flushed, panting for air and moaning over and over. " _Fuck_ you're so hot."

Both seem to have forgotten the kitten, that is still snoring peacefully in her basket. There's just one thing on Mickey's mind right now. " _Ian_ ," Mickey whines, as Ian's pace speeds up, his grip tightening around his throbbing arousal. The redhead's mouth keeps pecking him on his lips, moving back to keep watching Mickey falling to pieces. Suddenly the hand on his ass disappears, only to reappear on Mickey's cheek. Ian's thumb strokes his cheek firmly, his wrist increasing the pressure and speed on his dick. A pleasant prickling forms in his guts.

" _Fuuuuck_!" he knows he won't last, knows that this is going to end real quick. But he doesn't want to let go, doesn't want this to end. So he clings onto Ian, his hands reaching for his back to bring him closer. When Ian's thumb swipes over his slit and makes his dick slick with precum again, Mickey feels his balls beginning to tighten. With every rotation, every stroke Ian pushes him closer to the edge, while green eyes watch him fascinatingly losing his mind. 

“ _Mickey_ ,“ It's the way the redhead emphasizes his name, that makes Mickey's knees go weak, already feeling the rush of release getting closer. “Cum for me, _Mickey_.“

The brunet bites hard on his lips, his eyes narrowing so much, that the only thing he can see clearly is a panting redhead. He feels his climax approaching, as Ian's hand pumps him relentlessly to orgasm. There's only one thing he needs, to fall right off the edge. “Kiss me, Ian. _Fuck_ , please kiss me!“

And so he does. Ian's lips crush without any hesitation onto Mickey's, opening for him, so that the smaller man can pant into him through his release.

Mickey shudders, his skin feels as if it's on fire, while white ribbons of cum shoot out of his dick and into Ian's hand. The redhead strokes him through it, slowing down with each pump, while Mickey still rides high on endorphines. His body vibrates, the tingling in his stomach only slowly fading. Mickey tries to savor everything, not knowing how soon, or if he'll ever feel this good again. 

As he finds an acurate breathing pace again, Ian closes his lips around Mickey's mouth and starts kissing him softly. One hand still around Mickey's pulsating dick, the other still caressing his cheek, Mickey loses himself in his touch and reciprocates. Their tongues slide over each other, less heady but still desperate for more.

But then Ian breaks it, connecting his forehead with Mickey's to take another deep look in blue sparkling eyes. A content smile tugs at the corner of the vet's lips, coaxing one out of Mickey too.

It's when Ian's hand slips out of his boxers, that Mickey looks down and realizes, that Ian is still hard, straining against his white pants. He gazes back up, locking eyes once more, before leaning in and whispering against pink puffy lips, “Let me take care of you.“

He grabs Ian's bulge through his pants and starts rubbing, before the redhead lays his cum-free hand over Mickey's, interlacing their fingers and stopping his movements. “No,“ he murmurs, bringing their hands back up and kissing every one of his knuckles, “This was about you.“

Mickey feels a blush creeping over his neck to his cheeks, and he nods hesitantly. Why doesn't Ian want something in return? Did something change for Ian in the heat of their actions? Mickey was sure they both wanted the same thing.

As if Ian is reading his mind, he says, “I just wanted to make _you_  feel good. Wanted to give you something from me that you'll hopefully never forget.“ A smile spreads over Mickey's face, understanding every single word very well. He wants to make Ian feel good too. Wants to give him something. Wants him to get something in return. Wants his lips, his body, his hands, his face, his heart.. God, he wants him! But is there a chance Ian wants to meet him again too?

“You can pay me back later. And tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow. If you're up for it?!“ A mischievous grin forms on the redhead's lips, while Mickey's heart speeds up. There's the prickling again. 

“And what about the days after those days?“ Mickey asks bravely, squeezing Ian's fingers.

“Then it's your turn again.“ Ian winks at him, slowly releasing himself out of Mickey's grip to get a tissue and wipe his hands clean.

Mickey uses this moment to zip his pants back up and take a look at Cupcake. The cat is still sleeping peacefully in the basket. He then watches Ian coming closer again, with a big grin on his lips and his heart beats like a jungle drum. "Alright. So when are you off, today?" He asks.

The smaller man didn't think it would be possible for Ian to widen his grin, but he does, as he returns to the treating of Cupcake. "At 7. Pick me up here?"

Mickey nods sheepishly, watching as the redhead wraps a bandage around the little kitten's right leg.

"Cupcake's suffered contusion to her right leg, but don't worry too much, she'll be okay." He puts the kitten into a pannier and takes out some cat food and a packet of pills from one of his cupboards. "The food is enough for two days for her, but I would advise you to go and get some more. You also need a litter box and cat litter. The pills are for her pain, crush them and mix it with the food twice a day. One in the morning and one in the evening. In a week you can come back here and I'll cut the bandage. After two weeks everything should be fine again."

Thousands of thoughts are buzzing in the brunet's head and he can't catch a single one. How should he manage to hold and feed a cat?

The only thing he can think of right now is that he'll pick up Ian from work in a couple of hours. He'll see him again. And it's pretty calming to know that the vet can give him some more advice about holding and caring for a cat. (And hopefully he's going to advice him further.)

Ian holds the pannier with cupcake inside out to Mickey, which he accepts only hesitantly. Mickey and a cat? Well that's definitely something...

" _Hey_ ," he hears a soft voice reassuringly saying, "She belongs to you, Mick. And I know she'll be fine with you. Sometimes your path crosses with beautiful things and you shouldn't question them or let them go. It's fate. You belong together."

Mickey hears the blood rushing through his ears, excited that Ian might not just be talking about Cupcake right now. He nods once more to the beautiful man with the big, green eyes, "Alright, see you later, man." He turns around, making his way to the door with Cupcake in the pannier and cat food and pills in a sack in his hands.

"See you later, Mickey." he hears Ian say. But before he can open the door, the handsome man calls after him again, "Oh hey, _Mick_ ," The brunet faces him, noticimg a mischievous grin on his lips, "I think I'm ready to get my first tattoo."

Mickey creases his forehead in confusion. "Oh yeah, what?"

Ian shrugs his shoulder, saying it as nonchalantly as possible. " _Cupcake_  on my wrist."

The smaller man stands as if rooted, peering at him in wonder. "Why?"

"I have a feeling that meeting this cat today was an important step for the further development of my life. And I always want to remember that. _This_ _day_."

Mickey blushes, knowing for sure that these words are referring to him. A happy smile spreads on his face. “Oh yeah? We can do that, Freckles. Tonight?“

There's the sparkling of excitement, love, lust and happiness in those big green eyes and Mickey falls for every shade of it. “Tonight.“ Ian agrees.

And so they did. Not only sharing their lifes from thereon, but also a tattoo.

 _Cupcake 14.02.18_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is for my EG family! Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> You can find more of my work under my username stars_fall_on
> 
> Here's the link:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_fall_on/works
> 
> MEOW <3


End file.
